Happy Birthday!
by Kaged Angel
Summary: Roxas gives Sora a pretty birthday presnat! Soxas! Yaoi!


Kage: My 2nd Soxas story! Enjoyth! Remember, Reviews make Kage happeh!

* * *

"Roxas, please don't do this!" Shouted Sora, grabbing onto Roxas' shirt. "Please!" He was pleading with all his might, hot tears pouring down his tanned face.

"I'm sorry Sora, but I have to go, I don't have a choice! Don't make it any harder!" He cried, crystal tears falling freely down the blonde's face.

"Please, run away, live with me, you're my life, Roxas, don't leave me!" Sora pleaded harder, and it only resulted in more tears. Reaching up, he pulled Roxas' face close to his own, then planted a hot, tear-filled kiss, which Roxas' heatedly returned.

Pulling back Roxas looked at his lover, "I'm sorry Sora, I love you. I'll write." He promised, "Promise...?" Asked Sora, sniffling. Roxas nodded, "Yeah. Just don't move out of here before then!" He scowled lightly. "I won't." He promised, nodding.

"Well, this is goodbye, they're waiting for me..." He grimaced at the sound of a car horn beeping. "Bye, Roxas..." Waved Sora sadly, as the love of his life; seemingly disappeared from his life. Roxas waved lightly, before getting in the car, looking out the back mouthing, 'I love you.' Whilst Sora did the same.

_**3 years Later;; Sora's POV**_

It's been 3 gruesome years since that dreadful day; the day my life fell apart. I still lived in the same house, ever awaiting his letter. It never came. I wondered if he forgot about me... What if he found someone else...? It was all to complicated.

After setting down my coffee, I went to check the mail, I frequently did this, awaiting his ghost letter. Then one day; it came! I was so over thrilled, I loved the sight of the white envelope, with address scrawled out upon it. When I opened it, it read:

_Sora,_

_I'm sorry for not writing you in 3 years. There's too much things going on here in The USA, and with all this shit about the president, it's been hectic. Anyways, you're all I've thought about, have you forgot me? Has my absence affected you some? Is there someone new in your life? Do you still love me...?_ _I still love you, I really do. Please write back._

_Love,_

_Roxie._

I started writing immediately, my letter to Roxas. It took me about 2 hours, but I got this:

_Roxie,_

_You can't believe how happy I am to finally get a letter from you. I remain solely faithful to you, I miss you._ _Are you ever going to visit? What's it like in the USA? It's alright over here in Japan, it's getting ready to rain right now, oh joy. Remember when we got lost in the forest, and then had to walk home in the rain? It was fun. . Write back! Or else..._

_Love,_

_Sora_

Scribbling the address and slapping a few stamps on it, I replaced it in the mailbox to be sent.

Maybe Roxie would come and visit; I hope so. I really miss him, he should come back, before I do something crazy. He _needs_ to come back; come back to _me_.

_**Roxas' POV, in an itty bitty town in Pennsylvania.**_

I threw myself into my room, landing on my bed, face down. I was so bored, the best thing you could do around here, was watch _grass grow_!((Oh gee, now you know how **I** feel!)) "Roxas! Can you run up to the store? I need some eggs, milk, and cheese!" My mother yelled, "Fine!" The store, was Dandy Mini mart, and it was only a 2 minute walk...

Grabbing the money my mom had out for me, I jogged up to the store, taking only about a minute. Picking out the items mom needed, a soda, and a candy bar for myself, I rushed up and paid. "Thanks." I muttered, before slowly walking home, I didn't feel like jogging.

Upon entering the house, someone lunged at me. It was my baby sister, who just learned how to walk... and jump, "Rockie!!!" She cooed out, drooling a little, she was dangling from my middle section, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Hey, short stuff." I picked her up with my free hand, and holding her on my hip. "Wanna piece?" I asked, fishing out my Hershey bar. "Yah yah!" She shouted, holding her hands out, I pulled it away from her face, "Not until after dinner, okay?" She nodded, and wiggled, wanting to be let down; I set her on the floor, and she burst off running.

"Roxas! Don't tease your sister like that!" Mom called, "I was _bribing_ her, so she would eat dinner!" I didn't get a response back. "I'm going to the park, call me when dinner's ready!" I only heard a Mhm in response.

'Maybe I should've just stayed inside, and played PS2...' I thought, 'Too late now, I'll go visit Toni... Of she's not making out with what's-his-face...' My friend, Toni, was quite a little slut, but she was my friend, so I still hung around her, she never tried for me, so It's all good.'

I knocked lightly on the door, "Toni? Are you in there?" I asked. I heard ruffled foot steps. "Depends, who's asking?" Asked a female voice from inside, "Me." Said Roxas, opening her unlocked door, to reveal Toni.

Her long blonde hair was a mess, fading from color, and her bright blue eyes, were half shut, she must've just woken up a few minutes ago from a nap. People said we looked like twins, we had the same hair color, and the same eyes, plus I wasn't much taller than her.

"What is it...?" She whined, threatening to fall any second now, "I'm bored." I whined. "That's nice..." She muttered, yawning. I walked inside, and helped her to the couch. "I'll get you a cup of coffee." I told her, I practically lived here, it was my 2nd home. "Kay..."

Starting up the pot of coffee, I set everything up, and grabbed a brownie that was in the cupboard, eating it as I waited, Yummy chocolately goodness! Finally, there was a full pot, and I poured her a cup, adding milk and sugar. "Toni, here." I said, handing her the Styrofoam cup.

"Thanks." She nodded, and sipped it slowly. "You shouldn't take so many naps, or else you'll stop sleeping at night." I soothed, reclining in a comfy chair. "I know... if that happens, I'll stop." She said, smiling a little. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "You need to get a good paying job, instead of being a prostitute, you know?" He said.

"Who would want me to work for them? A Slut who has no experience? As if!" She said, I rolled my eyes, "Go get at job at Dandy. It'll be easy, you ring up totals, and you tell people where things are." He said, laughing a bit.

"Well, I still don't live with my mom!" She retorted, "hey! I live with her, it's a free roof over my head, I don't have to pay anything! And... she's ready to move back to Japan..." I murmured the last part quietly. "So, you're heading back? Damn. I'm gonna miss my feminine friend!"

"I'm not feminine! I'm just clean!" I shouted, how come everyone always thought that? TT

"Still."

"I'm not feminine, don't make me stop coming over, and fixing you up hot coffee's, and helping you pay your rent." I threatened.

"Fine, Fine. You're not feminine." She sighed in defeat.

"I always knew you'd see it my way, now, before I move, should I layout of a whole life plan for you?" I joked, "No, dad, it's okay. I can handle it myself." She snickered, "You best, young lady!" I broke out laughing.

"Man, Roxas, I'm gonna miss ya, when are you leaving?" She asked. "Uh... sometime around a week... lemme look." He said, pulling out his phone, "On Wednesday, so that's in 5 days." 'That's Sora's Birthday...'

"Oh, I see." She nodded, "I have to go, just came to check up on you, and tell you. Mom already messaged me, so it's time for dinner. See ya!" I said, walking towards the door. "Bye, Roxas!" She called, and I left; taking a short cut home.

"I'm here!" I shouted, walking in the door, "Good, your dinner hasn't gotten cold, wash your hands, and go east." Mom said, "Kay." I nodded. "Rockie! Rockie! We have the yummy stuff!" Shouted Kiana from her high-chair. I laughed slightly, "I see that, if you eat it all, I'll give you some candy, kay?" She screeched and started piling food in her mouth, but was thankfully, careful not to choke.

_**;;5 Days Later;;**_

"You have everything you want to take on the plane with you, right?" Mom asked, "Yeah." I had Sora's letter, which I read constantly, my laptop, paper, and a few pencils, and a sharpener, plus some other drawing materials.

We boarded the plane, and waited, for long hours, while I idly chatted with Sora over AIM. I didn't tell him I was coming, hell, I just figured out he had AIM! Finally after a long time, the piolet told us to turn off any electric device, and put up the trays, so I typed to Sora, 'Hey, I gtg, my laptop needs to be turned off, or it'll blow! Bye!' and I turned it off, along with my cell phone.

We landed, finally; and collected out luggage, and things. Then, we boarded into a rental car, that was cleaner than... my room! That was something to be proud of! "Mom, can you drop me off at Sora's? He and I need some bonding time." I said, my eyes looked at her pleadingly. "Fine... Wait, isn't it his birthday day today?" I nodded, "Well, give him this." She gave me a twenty, "He can turn it in for yen at the bank."

In a matter of minutes, I was standing outside the very place that I left. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. "Yes?" Asked a woman, who I knew all to well, "Hey, Sora here?" I asked, being casual. "Oh my, yes! He's just in his room, would you like me to call him down?" She asked, smiling, "No, I'll go up to him." She nodded.

I went lightly up the stairs, careful not to make too much noise. I knocked twice on his door. "I'm comin'" He said. Then, I heard ruffling around, and footsteps. "Ye- ROXAS!" He tackled me, "Happy Birthday!" I shouted, my face glowing.

_**FIN!**_


End file.
